The invention generally relates to medical devices.
Various types of intravascular stents have been used in recent years. An intravascular stent generally refers to a device used for the support of living tissue during the healing phase, including the support of internal structures. Intravascular stents, or stents, placed intraluminally, as by use of a catheter device, have been demonstrated to be highly efficacious in initially restoring patency to sites of vascular occlusion. Intravascular stents, or stents, may be of the balloon-expandable type, such as those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,665; 5,102,417; or 5,195,984, which are distributed by Johnson & Johnson Interventional Systems, of Warren, N.J., as the Palmaz™ and the Palmaz-Schatz™ balloon-expandable stents or balloon expandable stents of other manufacturers, as are known in the art. Other types of intravascular stents are known as self-expanding stents, such as Nitinol coil stents or self-expanding stents made of stainless steel wire formed into a zigzag tubular configuration.
Prior art stents have some functional limitations due to their current design. For example, the prior art stent can collapse when it is bent around a sharp angle. What is needed is an improved stent that is more flexible and can be implanted in tightly bent vessels.